


Better

by maryfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's having a bad day. Cas always knows how to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

It was late, in the bunker, when Sam finally had time and space to himself. It had been a shit day, a shit week, a shit month, it seemed, in a lifetime of bad days, and weeks, and months. 

The latest case had set he and Dean at odds yet again, and tonight he just felt so angry, so hurt and upset that he couldn’t stand with the weight, the pressure of it, and he sank down onto his bed, shoulders hunched and trembled there for a long moment, breath coming fast and hard.

He never heard the soft whoosh of wings, but he felt the bed dip beside him, and the strong arm of the smaller man go around him. 

Sam never felt small around anyone but Cas, his Castiel, the angel Dean hadn’t believed existed. He turned into the embrace and laughed a little when he felt the lightest touch of feathers on his neck and ears. 

"Stop it, Cas. I’m trying to be in a bad mood." 

The feathers persisted though, and they worked to beat back the bad day and mood and when Sam met Castiel’s intense gaze, he did so with a quirk of the mouth upwards. 

"I like it when you smile, Sam." 

"Your hugs always make me smile, Cas." 

"Other things make you smile, too," Castiel replied. He knew what a flirtation was, now, and he knew his lover enjoyed the small banter between them. 

Now the smile grew larger, then Sam shook his head and hair fell into his eyes. “Not tonight. Tonight, could there just be hugging?” 

Castiel nodded. “Laying down hugging.” He tugged Sam downwards and adjusted him appropriately. Head tucked under Cas’ chin, one hand threaded through the thick, messy curls. The other laying across Sam’s waist, protecting, fierce, loving, fingers curled gently against the warm flesh bared between t-shirt and denim. 

Hugging always made Sam feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> For jenneelackles, who didn’t ask for ~~someone who wants to cheer me up with cute sastiel hugs please?~~. 
> 
> Want one of your own? Go here: http://maryfic.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
